


Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

by Novemberkind1990



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberkind1990/pseuds/Novemberkind1990
Summary: Parsley is comfort, sage is strength, rosemary is love, and thyme is courage.When Esther went to enjoy her brothers perfomance, she meet a sweet collegue of his - and the rest is sung by Simon and Garfunkel. Oh and it involves a black Labrador called Marmie.





	Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello, for my newest idea. So in the beginning a few explenations.  
Marmie is Esthers Guide Dog /Seeing Eye dog as for she is close to blind. If any one wonders, why she is allowed to bring Marmie everywhere with her: In the United Kingdom the Equality Act 2010 provides for people with disabilities to have the same right to services supplied by shops, banks, hotels, libraries, pubs, taxis and restaurants as everyone else. Service providers have to make "reasonable adjustments" to accommodate service animals and assistance animal owners. Under Part 12 of the EA it is illegal for assistance animal owners to be refused access to a taxi or minicab with their assistance animal, but medical exemptions are available if drivers have a certificate from their GPs.

There was a slight chill in the air, when Esther finally got out of the Tube station and into the fading sunlight. Marmie, her ever trustful dog, at her side and guided her slowly and safely away from the bussy, stressed out buisnessmen, stylish women and and lost tourists. No one really cared for her, the young woman with sunglasses on, and the assitance dog. „Essie!“ Her brothers voice made her head turn. His very own fragrance surrounded her instantly: Paco Rabanne, make up used for theatre, Cigarettes and peppermint. „Hello Jonathan“ Marmie sniffed at his legs and enjojed the pet. Casually Esther slipped her Hand thorugh his arm and led him lead the way. „And? How was your day, little Sis?“ They went down the street. „Very good, I have a new pupil. Early thirties, freshly lost his sight to a car accident.“ Jonathan groaned „Oh holy Toledo.“ Esther nodded „Yes indeed. He is angry and frustrated. But i think it will be fine, once he is used to it.“ Marmie pulled her slightly away, even „off duty“ she was very attentive, especially because some people looked irritated by the siblings. Jonathan was a giant of man, but slinky, whose dark eyes, the aquiline nose and sharp jawline made him appear like a crow in human form. Esther on the other hand was a bit shorter, curvy, chestnut hair and a smile on her rosy lips. „Do I look strangely, dear Brother of mine?“ she joked, as if she couldn't feel the people looking at them. „Not in the least.“ Esther was always dressed well, jeans, a blouse, her trench and flat shoes. Just if she would wear no sunglasses it would be clear, that her eyes never are truly focused.

The theatre was a buzzing place in front, when Jonathan guided her slowly to the stage door. „A Jonathan.“ The portier nodded at him. Scottish accent. „So, that is your bonnie sis?“ „The very one.“ Jonathan answered and Ether smiled politely. „And this charming lady?“ „That's Marmie.“ Marmie gruffed, cuddeling at Esthers leg. „So. I better get her in my room, see ya.“ Jonathan led along the way. „Mind the step.“ It was a creeky one, late seventies. It was warm! And the fragrance of the backstage came into her nose: Wachs from the cleaning, several perfumes and shower gels, Leather and Make up: thick and very sweet, somewhat annoying and yet stimulating. She took of her glasses and put them in her clutch „Ah, Hello Jonathan, I thought you might got lost.“ A Voice cut through her senses. A male voice, not quite booming nor very light, but smooth almost glossing. „Sorry Tom, I had to get my sister, like i said yesterday. And you know the battle of the Tube.“ She heard him giggle. „Yes. Forgive my bad behavior. I 'm delighted to meet you Miss... Oh...“ She knw that sound. The realasation that the woman before him was blind. „My pleasure.“ She smiled. „It was a bit tricky to read the Name of the theatre.“ The man seemed a bit unsure. „I,.. Idid not... It wasn't...“ „Oh, never mind.“ Esther still smiled. He was a bit to far away to be precise about the direction. Jonathan pulled at her arm: „Okay, shall we go to my room? Then we can get Marmie comfortable and i can change. Thirteen steeps ahead, then two steps to the right. Can you handle it? I have to go to the mask. On the right is a sofa and got Marmies Blanket there as well.“ Esther nodded and smiled at him: „Thank you. See you in a minute.“ She got Marmie and looked in the direction where she suggested that the guy was still standing. „Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Esther Hargrave. Jonathan's sister.“ The man answered, a bit more sure of himself. „Oh, sorry... I'm Tom.“ She smiled again: „Can I ask you for a favour?“ „Sure.“ „Would you be so kind, and stay with me, so that I won't make an Idiot of myself and get into room?“ „No Problem. Erm.. do you need my arm?“ She shook her head. „No, Marmie is here.“Slowly she went counting the steps. Then she strechted out her arm, feeling for a door. „The other one, Esther. One more left.“ Toms voice slightly from behind. „Thank you.“ She opened the door and pushed open. „Yes, it's my brothers perfume. Thank you Tom, do you share the room?“ „Erm. Just the couch.“ „Ahh.“ Esther nooded, feeling her way throuh the proportions, and slowly sat down. „Will you come in? Do you need to change?“ Tom seemed unsure. „Don't worry, it's not like I could steel some glimpse at you, even if you were an Ogre or Adonis himself.“ On her right side there as a clock, she could hear the ticking. Tom closed the door and in his movements she could hear, that he started to change himself into the costume. It was silent, she could feel, that he was slightly awkward, but relaxed when he realized that Esther was more occuped in cuddeling Marmie. „That's a very lovely Labby that you have.“ His voice got more assurance. „Yeah, she is a sweetheart, you wouldn't think that she is just one year old, and freshly out of school. Aren't you Sweetie?“ she affecionatly rubbed Marmies head, and the dog just layed her head on her thigh and looked at here, with her honeycoloured eyes, and got a treat. „Essie?“ Her brother came back in. „Yes?“ „Ah, it did go well, Thanks man.“ He adressed Tom. „I asked one of the Staff, Ruby will be here to guide you. And bring you back later.“ Esther nodded. „Sorry, I have to head for the make up. Tom, you'll be next.“ „Okay.“ Tomas voice echoed from behind something. Perhaps he sat behind a slight paravent. Jonathan went adressed her again. „A Essie, I just wanted to ask, some of us want to go for a few drinks after the show, will you come with us?“ She nodded. „I'd love to. Do you also come along, Tom?“ „Huh? Yeah, yeah I think i might.“ She smiled at him. „Brilliant.“ „So, until later, Essie“ Jonathan brushed her cheek and off he was. „So... You live with Jonathan, as I understand?“ Toms voice was clearer now. „Yes, for the next two weeks, until I am able to move into my own flat. Closer to my job.“ „Oh, what do you work?“ He sounded interested. „I work at a school for blind people, teaching them how to manage the world. It's in Camden, and as much as I like being with my brother, but I know he needs his solitude in his flat. And Camberwell is a bit crowded – I have found a loveley flat in Camden.“ A discrete knock on the door made Esther turn her head. „Miss Hargrave?“ A young woman came in, dressed as she was for the staff. „Yes, the very one?“ „I am here to bring you and your dog to your seat.“ Esther got up, Marmoe close to her. „Wonderful. So Tom, until later.“ She gave a smile in his direction and let her guide show her the way.

*  
Tom watched her leaving the backstage. She talked with the staffmember, while she was completly safe with Marmie at her side. He knew that Jonathan had a sister, but he didn't knew that she was in fact blind. She was a fair lady. Like her brother she was a white skinn, a bit like milk, rosy lips and cheeks, dark curly hair. A bit like a snow white. Her dressing was simple yet very sophistiated, but nothing decorative. He was curious, perhaps he should ask Jonathan about her.

*  
Esther adjusted herself on the seat and listened to the humming and buzzing around her. The young girl, Stella, made sure she was seated and informed her, that she would escort her later back to her brother. Marmie was at her feet, dozing of. She was grateful for her trusty companion, id gave her a bit of independence, more than she had before. „Miss?“ An older woman approached her. „Yes?“ „Can I pass through?“ „Sure.“ Esther stood up. „Thank you, darling.“  
The mood shifted, it was about to begin. And a mechanical voice advised the audience to take their seats, as the performance was about to beginn. Esther was thrilled. She had listened to Chekov's Plays recently, and this evening it would be Uncle Vanya!

*

„And? Did yoz like it?“ Jonathan sounded a bit erratic but tired. „It was wonderful, Jonathan.“ Esther smiled. She and Marmie were located at the sofa while Jonathan took of the makeup and moisturized his skin. „So, I ordered sushi for tonight, do you object?“ Esther looked at him. „Not in the least. The door got open and Tom came hin. She recognized his perfume. Something very like spring. „So, where are we heading?“ Esther concentrated at Jonathan. Tom was fast. „Do you mind, the small restaurant, just a short hop from here. We can walk.“ „Not at all.“ Esther smiled, while Marmie got of the sofa and sniffing Toms legs. „Hey, Marmie.“ his voice sounded like Jonathan, exhausted. The emotional drain was obvious. „Do you want to join? There are several cast members, who will be there most likely.“ Tom asked. „Me?“ Tom sounded surprised. „Sure, you.“ Esther shurged in her light trench coat. „Ah. That, yeah why not.“ Tom was still amazed how confident Esther was. „Completely selfish, my darling. I just need someone to read me the dishes.“ Tom, still surprised „Yeah.. yeah, I'll be there. Is it the...?“ „The Sushi restaurant is called The four gods“ Jonathan was on the door while Esther used the metal thing around marmies back. „So, Marmie, Exit.“ The dog set in motion, and guided her slowly outside the room. „Now, come on Tom.“ Esther turned around.


End file.
